The Headless Seeker
by Beertree
Summary: Bluestreak tells a Halloween story.


"It's Halloween, for crying out loud," Sideswipe teased Sunstreaker.

"I don't care if it's National Skid Plate Day, we have patrol tonight," Sunstreaker retorted, examining his rifle and stowing it away. He glared at his brother. "I am not coming to any party. And what the scrap are you wearing?"

Sideswipe adjusted his headpiece and grinned. "You like it?"

Sunstreaker shook his head. "It looks stupid. You look stupid."

"So what? It's Halloween."

"And that gives you permission to look like a...a...I don't know what you look like. Just stay away from me."

"Aw, Sunny, c'mon. Everybody is going to be there. Just drop in for a few minutes. It's still a couple of hours before we have to go. We have plenty of time."

The yellow Autobot eyed his brother suspiciously. "Why don't I trust you?"

"Me?" Sideswipe asked innocently. "I have nothing planned. It's just a party," he assured Sunstreaker.

"Fine, I'll come. But only for a few minutes and I'm not wearing a costume."

"Great." Sideswipe grabbed Sunstreaker's arm and led him out of their quarters. "You'll have a great time. I guarantee it."

"I just bet," Sunstreaker muttered.

OoOoOo

The rec. room was dark and forbidding when the twins arrived. Strobe lights flashed, casting weird shadows on the walls. Spider webs hung down everywhere, catching unsuspecting mechs in their tangled weave. Carved pumpkins were on every flat surface and candles flickered eerily inside them. Sunstreaker paused at the door and stared in horror.

"No way," he protested and attempted to get away from Sideswipe. Sideswipe kept a firm grip on his brother's arm and managed to direct him inside.

Something appeared in Sunstreaker's hands and he stared at it in wide-opticked surprise. He glared disgustedly at the mask in his fingertips and scornfully asked, "Who saved these wretched things?"

A space-monster approached on stiff legs. "I did," the monster growled. "Want to make something of it?"

"You are an idiot, Tracks," Sunstreaker snarled and tossed the monster-mask back at the blue Corvette.

"Hoist doesn't think so," Tracks laughed catching the mask and pointing at a similarly masked Autobot.

Sunstreaker glared at Sideswipe. "You're a dead mech, you know."

Sideswipe grinned and nodded. "Oops," he said and pushed Sunstreaker aside as a herd of lumbering Dinobots rumbled by. All were decked out in giant fairy wings and magic wands.

"I don't want to know," Sunstreaker moaned.

"Ah, it's just for fun," Bumblebee chipped in, running behind the giants. He adjusted his bouncing antennae on his head before disappearing into the gloom.

"Story, story," the dinobots' chant interrupted whatever snide remark Sunstreaker was preparing.

In the corner, sitting on the floor, Bluestreak held a flashlight under his chin. The light cast eerie shadows onto his face which was painted white. Dark circles surrounded his optics and red, very human-looking blood dripped from the corners of his mouth. As a last touch, spiders hung from his chevron. The Dinobots and a few other 'bots were clustered around his feet ready to listen.

"Gather round, gather round," he called in as ghoulish a voice as he could manage. "For I will tell a tale that will send surges through your laser cores and haunt your shutdown with nightmares. There will be no escape from the demons I am going to release upon you. No relief from the fear that will plague you. No..."

"Oh, get on with it, Blue," grumped Gears. "Before we all deactivate from boredom and come back to haunt you."

"Oh, heh, yeah. Sorry," Bluestreak laughed. "Anyway, where was I?"

"You tell tale that will haunt us," Grimlock supplied.

"Right. Ok, let's see.

OoOoOo

"Long ago, many vorns ago, in fact, when last great Cybertronian war was beginning, a battle took place. A battle between a Seeker and two Autobots.

These were unusual Autobots for they were twins and twins were rare and wondrous on Cybertron. Though brothers, they were as different as night and day. One was bright and shining and glowed with the light of the sun. The other was as dark as the night but he, too, glowed with a light that was a reflection of his brother's passion, a moon spinning in the Sun's orbit. Both were brave and both fought with an intensity that few could match.

"The Seeker, on the other hand, was treacherous and cowardly. He was also cunning and crept about in the dark, attacking unsuspecting Autobots from out of the depths of Cybertron. He would spring from the shadows and soar into the sky only to dive down and destroy his enemies from behind. He was feared by all.

"Except by the twins for they feared no one. The Seeker would hear none of this. He would be feared by everyone, including the twins. Unfortunately, for him, the twins were not only passionate and brave but they were also wise and cunning.

"So the Seeker went in search of the pair with every intention of destroying them. They did not hide from him but rather, stood upon the highest building in all of Cybertron to meet him in his own element.

"When the Seeker found them he was filled with disdain for their bravado, yet he also felt curiosity. Who were these Autobots who dared face him in the sky?

"He confronted them and spoke, 'Who are you to challenge me without fear. Do you actually believe that you are a match for me?' His voice was cold and cruel.

"They gazed back at the Seeker serenely, but their optics were full of amusement. They knew he was foolish; they also knew he was a dangerous foe, and they did not take him lightly. 'We come to you in the sky because we have a gift for you,' they replied. 'We know that we cannot defeat you in battle for you are great and powerful and we are mere Autobots who prefer the solid ground. We hope that you will accept our gift and leave the Autobots alone.'

"The Seeker smiled for he knew they spoke the truth. He would accept their gift but he did not intend to spare the Autobots.

He bowed graciously to the twins and said, 'I welcome your gift though I have no idea what an Autobot,' he practically choked on the hated word, 'could offer that would be of any interest to me.'

"'It is a great gift, Seeker. One that will grant you immortality.'

"The Seeker's red optics glowed with avarice. 'Immortality, you say. This is interesting. Show me this gift.'

"'As you will,' the Sun Twin spoke and drew from a secret compartment a sword.

"'A sword?' the Seeker sneered.

"'Not just any sword," the Moon Twin answered. 'But a sword that restores life.'

"The Moon Twin turned to his brother. He spread his arms, shut off his optics and turned his face to the heavens. His brother raised the sword and struck his twin's head from his shoulders.

"The Seeker gasped in surprise. 'What is this?'

"Ignoring the stunned Decepticon, the Sun Twin continued to strike at his brother until the dark twin was no more than a collection of disassembled parts.

"'Come now,' the Seeker said. 'You don't expect me to believe that he still lives?'

"'Behold the gift," the bright one whispered. Carefully, he lifted his brother's head and placed it upon his torso. The darkened optics flickered to life. The Seeker moved back in fear but stared intently at the Autobot's actions. With reverence, the Sun Twin reassembled his brother piece by piece. When he finished, the Moon Twin rose to his feet and turned a beaming smile upon his enemy.

"'The gift of immortality,' he said simply, gesturing at his brother.

"'I accept your gift,' the Seeker replied unable to believe his good fortune. 'Show me how it works,' he demanded.

"The Twins exchanged a look and the Sun Twin lifted the sword again and lopped off the head of the Seeker. With swift strokes, he dismembered his enemy. The Twins admired their handiwork but remembered that they had promised immortality. Together they reassembled the Seeker, save for his head. Laughing gaily they placed the head into one of the Seeker's hands. Into the other, they welded the sword, which was only an ordinary sword, after all, and could do no damage to them. Still laughing, they left the Seeker at the top of the great spire and returned to their friends to brag about their deed.

"The Seeker was not deactivated, though. Oh, no. The twins had, after all, promised immortality. The head, clutched in one arm, shrieked in rage. The red optics burned . He swung the sword in his other hand unable to drop it. Without both hands, he could not replace his head. Without his head, he could not transform. He cursed the twins, promising revenge, no matter how long it would take.

"Descending carefully from the spire, the Seeker seething with raged disappeared into the depths of Cybertron. There he has endlessly sought the twins and terrorized unwitting Autobots who attempted to pass through his realm. He has dreamed of the twins' destruction ever since, and it is said that he stowed away aboard the Ark and even now haunts the lower depths that we haven't explored yet."

The tension in the room was thick when Bluestreak finally finished. He turned bright optics on the enthralled listeners but lingered on the faces of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The brothers stared back at the storyteller, mouths gaping slightly.

From behind them, black hands dropped onto their shoulders, and they jumped to their feet with a yell. Jazz backed away, laughing, hands up to ward off the twins. "That was priceless, Blue," he chuckled. "The sun and the moon, huh?"

Sideswipe laid a restraining hand on Sunstreaker's shoulder. He grinned, shaking his head. Sunstreaker's frown faded as he realized what had happened and slapped Sideswipe's hand away.

"Pfft. Stupid story. C'mon, Swipe, we have to get going. And you're still a dead mech." He stomped toward the door but before passing through he turned and winked at Bluestreak.

Bluestreak grinned back.


End file.
